


Award Show Fiasco

by xEryChan



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEryChan/pseuds/xEryChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is shot on stage at the People's Choice Awards when The Wanted won for Favorite Breakout Artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Award Show Fiasco

It all started on Twitter.

Nathan really never gave it much thought because it seemed like he was always receiving hate. Unfortunately, that was one thing that came with the job.

He knew there were some people out there who hated him. He knew there was some crazy people out there. He knew there were some people out there who didn’t like the fact he had made a name for himself and would do whatever they could to try and tear him down.

He knew about all of that, he just really never really thought about it.

That was one downside about being famous.

So when the threatening letters started coming in, he wasn’t too concerned about it. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t freak him out.

The fact that there were some people out there who hated him enough to send a threatening letter to him.

Yeah, that was quite scary. The lads knew about the letters and they assured him that no one would get anywhere near him as long as they were around. Maybe that’s the reason why he never really thought about it. He knew they really cared about him and wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Even though they weren’t biologically related, he still thought of them as his older brothers.

He trusted them with his life.

Perhaps they were all a little too relaxed about the letters because no one was expecting what was going to happen.

When the day of the People’s Choice Awards came along, something felt off to Nathan. Not that he felt sick or anything, something in the atmosphere just didn’t feel right.

He couldn’t explain why he was feeling like that, just a feeling he had in his gut. He just brushed it off though.

_I’m probably just over-thinking things._ Nathan was in his room, looking at his reflection in the mirror when there was a knock on his door. He turned around to see Siva standing in the doorway. “So, are you ready to go?”

He nodded. “Just about.”

“Okay, we’ll all be waiting in the car,” Siva said. 

Nathan nodded and Siva left, leaving the young boy alone.

A single, lone thought crossed his mind as he made his way out to the car. Hopefully nothing goes wrong tonight.

———

Nathan was not expecting to win at the People’s Choice Awards. Not that he didn’t love his fans, they were amazing, but The Wanted were up against some pretty big names in the music industry, such as One Direction and Carly Rae Jepsen, both of whom are very popular. Which is exactly why Nathan wasn’t expecting to win.

It was quite a shock when they were announced as the winners. Tom nearly jumped three feet in the air while Max sat, frozen while looking at Siva who looked like he was in the same boat as Max. Jay was leaning forward with his hands covering his face so Nathan had no idea what his reaction was but he could tell the curly-haired boy was shaking. Nathan was caught off guard, looking he was about to have an asthma attack any second.

The five boys stood up and Tom practically jumped on Jay, hugging him as tight as he could. Max was quick to pull Nathan into hug. He seemed to notice that Nathan was close to having an asthma attack so he rubbed his back a few times in order to calm him down while whispering some comforting things in his ear in order to calm him down. Siva turned around and was pulled into a hug by Nano, who sat behind them.

Soon enough, they made their way up to the stage to accept their award. Our award, that has a nice ring to it.

Nathan was hugged by the presenter, who lifted him up off his feet. Nathan couldn’t help but laugh as he was set back on his feet. He then approached Max by the podium with the microphone. “We’ve umm..” Max started to say, looking at the award in his hand and chuckling a bit . “This never happens to us, we’ve never won anything before.”

“Nope! Never!” Siva added.

“So obviously we just need to thank the fans. Umm,” Max started. “We never expected this at all so thank you so much.” Max took a deep breath and continued, “To win this and beat the people that we have just shows that our fans are real troopers-“ Max was cut off by a loud bang, which caused the audience to scream.

He looked next to him, where Nathan stood. The younger boy had his hands on his stomach, his eyes open wide and filled with pain. “Nath?” Max asked, worried by the look on Nathan’s face. Jay was behind Nathan in a matter of seconds. That was Max noticed that Nathan’s hands were covered in blood. Nathan looked shocked and terrified, falling back into Jay’s arms. Max then noticed there was a small hole in Nathan’s shirt, about the size of a bullet.

It didn’t take him long to realize that Nathan had been shot.

“What the hell?” Tom cried, tears in his eyes. “Help! Someone please help?!”

The two announcers looked absolutely horrified. Max took his jacket off and balled it in his hands, placing it on the wound before applying pressure, which caused Nathan to gasp in pain.

Nano and Scooter both came on the stage right to Nathan’s side. “Don’t move, Nath.” Scooter told him. “Help is on the way.”

Nathan’s body was slowly going into shock. Jay had Nathan’s head in his lap and he was brushing Nathan’s hair back in hopes to comfort him. “Come on, Nathan, stay with me.”

But to their horror, Nathan passed out a few moments later.

——

**Big Scare for the Wanted**

_The Wanted had quite the scare of their lives last night at the People’s Choice Awards when member, Nathan Sykes, was shot after the band won for Favorite Breakout Artist._

_Our sources confirm that Sykes, 19, was rushed to the Los Angeles Memorial Hospital, where he was listed as critical condition. He is expected to make a full recovery though._

_It was revealed through The Wanted’s management that Sykes has had some problems with a stalker recently but this is the first time that anyone has ever attempted to harm the soon to be twenty year old._

_The LAPD ask that if you have any information to please call crime stoppers ASAP._


End file.
